The Mira Games!
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: ITS TIME FOR SOME FUN AGAIN! Mira is back and stronger with her matchmaking she won't give up this time! Everyone is walking out with someone else in their arms! EVEN if she HAS to Lock them up in fairy tail to make it happen, the will be matched! just having a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

Mira couldn't help but smile. She had something planned, she felt it was too boring in the guild, so she decided it would be best if she did something about that. She walked around the island of the bar and stood in front of the guild and cleared her throat making all the mages stop and look over at her.

"Good evening minna! I wanted to try something tonight with some of the mages, if that is ok. So if I call your name I want you to come to the guild tonight at 8 o'clock sharp ok" with nods from the guild she began to call out names.

"Lucy, Natsu, gray, Juvia, Cana, Laxus, freed, evergreen, Biskslow, Wendy, levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Lissanna, Elfman, and Erza" as they all looked over at each other, not sure of what to say, Mira began to call out more names

"I also want you to contact these people also, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, loke, Hibiki, eve, Jellal, and Yukino. Now then I hope to see you then. Oh and wear your Pj's!" she smiled and walked back to the bar and started reviewing what they were going to do in her head.

At around 45 after seven, Laxus, freed and evergreen came. Mira was in the back taking something out of the kitchen. She was wearing a long nightgown the stopped pasted her knees. It was black and had lace around her cleavage. She turned and placed the dishes she had in her hand down on the island and a few on a table. And just as she asked they were wearing their pajamas also.

Freed had his hair pulled into a high ponytail and he had on matching red pajama shirt and pants. Evergreen had on a pajama shirt with very short shorts. her shirt was long and had small fairies all over it. Laxus just wore a t shirt and some black sweats.

Mira smiled at them and motioned for them to sit. They did so before asking why they were here. She giggled and shook her head. "Wait until everyone else gets here"

Just at that moment Lucy levy and Yukino came in. Lucy had a short nightgown with a long bow in the front, which was pink. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail with a light pink ribbon. Levy had on a long sleeved orange gown and it fluttered out at the bottom. Yukino's gown was sleeveless and was blue and white. It had a heart in the middle and some straps that tied around her neck stuck to it.

"Oh my girls you look beautiful!" Mira said getting excited. They all blushed and complemented Mira also. "Where is loke?" she asked and Lucy took a seat.

"Oh yeah I forgot to call him out" she grabbed her key and trust it into the sky. "Open gate of the lion! Leo!" gold flashed and the spirit appeared "hello princess" he said as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Yukino.

"Hello Yukino" he said in his flirty voice. She sweat dropped and greeted him back.

"Hello Leo"

He frowned and shook his head "No no please call me loke" Lucy sighed and sat down ignoring the flirty spirit.

At that moment Natsu and Gray came in, fighting of course, and soon followed behind was Erza and Jellal. Gray had on gray shorts and a white shirt. Natsu had on his regular wear much to Mira sadness, and Erza had on her purple matching pajamas with small swords on them. Jellal had on pajamas also and but his were black.

"Natsu" Mira said with a small pout "you're not wearing your Pj's"

He looked down and frowned "well I don't really dress out at night" Mira sighed and shrugged not noticing the gold light beside her.

Virgo appeared and Lucy groaned loud. "Princess I have prepared some pajamas for Natsu if that is ok?" the pink haired spirit asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Lucy said waving it off. Levy laughed to herself and Laxus couldn't help but grin. Virgo handed Natsu the clothes and he left to change. Virgo left and came back in a flash. Lucy turned and frowned at the spirit now in her own pajamas.

"If it is alright with princess, I have a feeling there going to be more pajama less people" Virgo said sitting down next to Lucy.

"This better not be draining my magic power" Lucy told her flatly.

Virgo shook her head as Natsu came in "I'm on my own magic like loke" Lucy smiled, relived that she won't be tried the next morning. She turned and saw Natsu and jaw dropped. He had on pink pajamas that matched with Lucy. But the funny part was he looked good in it.

"Why is he matching me every time you give him something to wear?" Lucy sighed. Virgo just shrugged and told Natsu he looked good.

Laxus laughed and said "Natsu is the only guy I know that can pull off so much pink" Natsu huffed back and Mira clapped her hand. Everyone turned to her as she smiled.

"There are more people coming" she told them and sure enough sting, rogue, Gajeel and Cana showed up. Cana had on a sports bra and some yoga pants. She sat next to Levy and sighed while asking Mira for a beer.

Rogue had his hair pulled back and out of his face with a bandana. he had on a t-shirt and pajama pants both black.

And sting had on no shirt and some sweats. His hair was messy and he walked straight to Natsu. "Sup pink ass" he teased "I see your showing your true colors" Natsu growled at him and sting laughed and planted himself right next to Lucy which loke didn't like. "Sup sexy" he said to her.

Lucy frowned and pushed him a little which he laughed at. He put his arm around her chair seat and crossed a leg. Laxus lifted an eye brow and Lucy mouthed 'don't ask' he smirked and mouth back 'you two friends?' she nodded a little then frowned 'just a little' she mouthed back. He nodded slowly and smirked again. 'Not for long' he mouthed back and Lucy blushed as he laughed.

Gajeel walked over to levy and smirked at her outfit. "Now don't you look like a doll, shrimp" he told her. She frowned and looked away

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Take it anyway ya want to" he said not forgetting his Gihi. He sat next to levy and Virgo quickly scanned the man. He felt her eyes and turned to the woman. He lifted an eyebrow and asked levy "which guild is she in?" Levy chuckled and shook her head

"That's Lucy's spirit, the gate of the maiden or Virgo." She told him

"Then why da hell she eyeing me like that?"

"Probably because you don't have any pajamas on." Virgo got up and disappeared then she came back with clothes in her hand. She pushed the clothes in Gajeel's face.

She walked off and sat back down next to loke and Yukino. Gajeel frowned and looked down at the orange Pj's. "She doesn't expect me to wear this does she?" levy nodded and with a glare from Mira he got up and stomped off towards the bathroom to change.

Lissanna, Elfman, and Juvia with Romeo come from the back carrying some boxes. Lissanna sighed and put her box on the table Mira pointed at. "What is in here anyway?" she asked her older sister. Mira just giggled and shook her finger

"No, no. you mustn't know until everyone is here." Juvia pouted as she wanted to know also. She turned and saw gray. He gasped and hid behind sting and Lucy. Juvia just walked off and sat beside Erza and Jellal. Everyone blinked twice trying to figure out what happened.

Juvia had on a long shirt like nightgown. It was light blue and had small snowflakes on it. Lissanna had on regular pajamas with a flower print on them and the background was white. She had a small pink hair clip in her hair.

Elfman had on regular pajamas also. His were black and red with 'MAN' across the front. He went back into the back and came back with two more boxes.

Romeo had on a green t shirt and some white shorts. He went with Elfman and came back with more boxes.

At that moment Wendy and Biskslow walked through the door. Biskslow was holding a tray and he let Wendy go in first. As they walked in Laxus raised an eyebrow and Biskslow walked over to him.

"What's up with the tray?" he asked. Wendy ran up to Laxus and told him hi. Laxus smiled down at the little kid and ruffled her hair.

Biskslow raised an eyebrow and asked "what up with you being nice?" Laxus glared at him and he laughed.

"But seriously man what's in the tray?" Biskslow opened the tray to show some hand sandwiches.

"The kid was walking with this tray while I was on my way and she looked like she was having trouble. So I was holding the tray for her. She told me she didn't know what we were doing but she knew anything with Mira, we would probably be up all night, so she made some snacks." Laxus nodded and pointed to the table filled with food and drinks.

Biskslow couldn't help but laugh. "Poor kid" he said. "And she went through all the trouble" he looked over to the young dragon slayer.

Wendy hand on a long yellow shirt that stopped to her knees. Biskslow was in his usual wear which Virgo changed to yellow pajamas matching Wendy which she blushed at.

Lyon Hibiki and eve where the last people to come. Hibiki was wearing silk light blue pajamas and of course flirted with every girl. First it was Erza. He got a death glare from Jellal. Then it was Lucy. Loke, Laxus, sting, rouge and Natsu tackled him. Then it was Mira. Elfman and freed handled that one. Lissanna was next; Natsu and Elfman chased him around the guild. He was too scared to even touch levy because of the glare Gajeel and Lucy was sending him. Wendy was next and Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and gray went big brother mode and nearly killed him. Still able to moved, he was still able to flirt. Yukino and Juvia were the last people he was able to flirt with before he was knocked out cold. With Yukino, sting, rouge and loke beat him up, then Juvia, gray and Lyon finished him off. Poor guy.

Eve had on his white silk pajamas. And following hibiki's footsteps, he too was knocked out cold from flirting.

Lyon had on green shorts and a white t-shirt. And sat next to a blushing Juvia and did like sting, putting his arm around her chair, which pissed off gray.

Mira was excited, everyone was finally here. she stood up and everyone got quiet. "Minna! Everyone is here so let's get this started!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked over at their white haired friend. She smiled brightly and pointed to the 10 boxes on a table. "First things first! The whole propose of this is to match you with the perfect man or woman! So let's start off with a simple game of trivial. Biskslow if would please can you bring me that first box on that table?" he got up and did as she asked.

"Trivial?" Cana asked unsure if she heard of a game like that. Mira nodded and started to explain the rules.

"You draw a number out of this hat and I'll call out a random number." She said showing them the hat. "Each person will have somebody else's number. So if Lucy has two it is possibility I will have 2. After I call out the number the two with that number has to answer a question about the other. The object of the game is to learn things about each other. Oh and one lucky pair who gets my favorite number, they have to kiss! Get it?" some nodded and some say yeah. and some were hung up on the word kiss.

"But" levy said "what if we don't know the answer."

"Good question" Mira said with a firm nod. "Its fine if you don't know but you have to at least give an answer." Levy nodded "any more questions" nobody said anything and with that the game started. "Ok! Everyone grab a number and keep it to yourself. It's supposed to be a surprise on who has your number" after everyone drew a number Mira took one for herself and called out a number. "2!"

Yukino and Hibiki looked up and both said here. Mira smiled and pointed at Hibiki first. "Hibiki, you ask her something. "

He frowned and looked over at the girl. "What is your think favorite color is?"

"Blue is my favorite color" she told him.

Hibiki smiled "all shades?" she nodded with a small 'mhm'. "Same here"

"Alright number 5!" Mira called out "and it just so happens to be my number" Sting looked up and said here. Mira chuckled "ok sting you can ask me something anything."

"Anything?" he said lifting an eyebrow. Mira shook her head has he grinned. "Alright, how many hot guys you be with"

"Sting!" Lucy yelled hitting the back of his head.

"3" Mira said simply. Everyone froze and sting just smirked. "Next number"

"DON'T TRY TO PLAY IT OFF" they yelled. Mira just giggled and went to the next number which was number 10.

Elfman put his hand up and yelled here. Gajeel groaned loud and rolled his eyes. "Oh brother" he grumbled not putting his hand up. Levy frowned and put his hand up for him. "Here Gajeel is the other person!" she yelled before laughing at the curse that slipped out his mouth.

"Ok Gajeel ask Elfman something"

He sighed and looked over towards the big man. "Sweet mavis…. Um….. Can you rank all the women in here from one to ten" Mira frowned at him "what!? That's a question damn."

"No that's just a statement in the form of a question" gray pointed out

"No it's a damn question! I'm asking him is opinion on the girls here" Mira sighed and waved for them to continue.

"A real man tells the truth!" he started "I'll start with Lucy I rate her a 8 she is very pretty but she talks a lot." Lucy had to hold herself back from punching him in the face. "Juvia is a 7. Very beautiful but I'm not into stalkers" she sent him a death glare and rolled her eyes. "Wendy is 8 she very pretty and growing into a very beautiful woman" Wendy blushed and said 'thank you Elfman-san' "levy i really think levy is very pretty and strong" she smiled at the man and thanked him "Lissanna, 10" Lissanna laughed at her brother. "Yukino, even though I don't know you very well, you are very very pretty and I'll rank you 9" she smiled up at him and mouth a thank you which Elfman blushed at. "a-a-and Mira, 10" Mira waved her hand and laughed. "Erza" Jellal shot him a look "is a ten because I'm scared of Jellal" he smiled and patted Ezra's knee who gave him a flat look "and evergreen" he turned towards her and frowned "4"

As evergreen chased him around the guild Mira said the next number. "Ok how about number 3"

Erza shot her head up and waved her hand excited. "Oh that's me!"

"Here too" she turned slowly to rouge who looked down at his number as if he wasn't sure if it was a three or not.

"Ok rouge ask Erza something you want to know" he paused and looked up to the red headed woman

"Ok then how about… how many monsters have you defeated before?" Erza stopped and thought about it.

"Let's see 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7….. Plus the 100 at the grand magic games, 101, 102, 103….." she counted really calculating everything.

"Ok let's just say a lot" sting said with a sigh

"Next pair, number 9"

"Oh it seems that I have that number princess" Virgo said blinking at the number in her hands.

Lucy sighed and faced palmed "don't tell me tell Mira- wait… WHEN WERE YOU PLAYING ANYWAY!?" Mira laughed and nodded

"Who else?"

Gray frowned "me" he said looking up at Mira as she grinned. "Ok Virgo ask Gray something."

She turned to gray then to Lucy then to Natsu. An evil grin spread on her face as she pointed at Natsu "do you have any feelings for Natsu?" gray's eyebrow twitched and he snapped

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!" he yelled at the spirit. "Hell no!"

"I guess the next number? Umm ohhh! how about we get some action! My Favorite number! number 7" Lucy pout and waved her hand. whay was her numder the "lucky" number? more importantly, who was she kissing?

black hair suddenly shot up, starring his red stung eyes at lucy. Mira squealed and giggled "LUCY AND ROGUE!"


End file.
